HungerStuck
by MarineScorpion
Summary: It's the reaping day for the 546th annual Hunger Games and Vriska and John's lives take a turn for the worst. They have to fight for their lives, and their crushes -humanstuck, JohnVris, Switches between point of views-
1. Chapter 1

I'm sitting on my bed, staring across the room at an outfit, an ugly one I might add, then I look down at what I have on at the moment. I find that it looks much better than what I will be forced to wear in about three hours. I stand up and walk out of my room, passing the outfit and, for some reason, giving it a crude stare. I pass my siblings, without giving them a second glance, and I then walk out the front door and start toward town square. I pass groups of people, two to four or five, they are all sobbing and/or attempting to comfort each other. I know exactly why everyone is acting like this, it's reaping day. As I pass more and more people I sigh and wish I had anyone in my life that actually cared an actual fuck about me…. but no, the last person was my own mother, and I had to personally "put her down" myself….. the youngest of the three sisters. Just then a boy with square glasses, messy black hair, and adorable buck teeth comes out of nowhere and jumps in front of me. I think to myself "Well at least there's him" and smile a half smile when he greets me with a cheerful, "Hi Vriska!" It's hard not to smile. I reply with a simple, "Hey John" and continue on my way with him trotting at my side.

"How can you be so damn happy? It's fucking reaping day!" I say, with clear annoyance.

He waits a moment but finally answers my question with, "Well, because I'm a glass half full kind of person and know that your err... uh _our _odds are a thousand to one" and at that I let a smile sweep across I face, not because of the odds crap he said but because of the "your"…. And the fact that he is turning a bit pink.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" he asks, clearly trying to change the subject. Coincidentally, we were at the town square by then and I took a sharp left turn

I responded with a smirk, but seeing as that wasn't enough for him I answer, "I'm just going to clear my mind….. try to calm myself down, you know?"

"That didn't really answer my question…" he said with a hint of annoyance.

At that I duck under a hole in the wire netting they have going around the perimeter of the district, scan for peace keepers, and sprint towards the woods. It's a full 200 yards away from the wiring with a wide, open prairie in between. This, always makes John nervous… Hey! I've tried to reassure him but he doesn't listen! Anyway he's done it so many times before! I honestly have no idea why he is still unsure about this. I turn around, but continue running as stopping can be a fatal mistake, and shout to him "C'mon John!" He looks nervous, but he crawls under the hole, not nearly as gracefully as I, and follows. I try not to but I let out another smile, he sees and I think he is trying to run faster. I giggle and turn back and reach the woods. I inhale the air, it's different and more clear out here, and smile.

"I can't believe how much I've smiled _today_," I think to myself.

"Vriskaaa!?" John called.

"He cut through my thoughts" I mumbled playfully and began climbing trees.

"Vriskaa-" I jump down, cutting him off "AHH! Vriska! You scared me"

I giggle mischievously, grab his hand, and we walk to our "spot". We both take a seat by the riverbed, he sits relaxed, his legs outstretched and leaning back, my head resting on his chest. He knows I am freaking out about the reaping so he strokes the top of my head to calm me down. He knows me too well, because it's working.

I wake up and john is holding me close under ledge, I must've dosed off.

"J-John?" I yawn

"Shhh" he replies, he's looking up, searching for… something. He ducks his head under and puts his arm around me protectively as a capitol copter flies ahead, suddenly it makes sense, "I think that's all," he turned his gaze to me and put on a playful grin "it is amazing how heavy a sleeper you are" he chuckles and I blush, then I give him a soft kick, "Shut up!" I giggle and crawl out from under the ledge.

"Let's go, I don't want to be late" john said with a waver in his voice.

"It's cute when you're nervous"

He groans "yes, you tell me like every day"

I giggle then hear capitol sirens, uh-oh

"You're cute when you're nervous to!" He chuckles then grabs my hand and leads me towards the district "C'mon we need to go" I follow him. We are walking hand-in-hand, he glances back and looks worried once he sees my expression, "what's wrong?"

"How many times is your name in there?" his expression turns blank and he doesn't answer, "How many times is your name in?" my voice raised and he noticed it.

He sighs "… 67" I don't know what I'm feeling but I drop his hand and slap the top of his arm.

"WHAT!?" I have tears forming in my eyes and he sees hem, he puts his hand on my cheek and wipes a tear with his thumb

"Whoa Whoa! It's okay!"

I sniff "No It's not! Why else would have you hesitated when you told me?"

He is silent, all he does is shift his gaze to the ground

I sniff, grab his hand, and we start walking again… That small bit of hope I had when we were at the river is extinguished.

We are walking to my house, still hand-in-hand, my head resting on his shoulder, we haven't said a word. We reach my house and as I turn to my door he grabs my hand and pulls me back his bright blue eyes meet mine and he kisses me on the lips and I kissed back, our first kiss!


	2. Chapter 2

I pull back and sigh, not knowing what to do. Then, all of a sudden, I have the urge to cry and can feel my eyes watering. Her gaze meets mine and her cobalt blue eyes soften, she reaches up and puts her hand on my cheek, I smile.

"We'll _both _be fine" Vriska says, breaking the silence, sounding like she is trying to reassure herself as well.

"I know" I manage. I kiss her on the forehead and she starts up her driveway, I decide to wait until she's inside until I leave. Once she is in her door frame she looks back at me, her expression hard to read, and walks in. I walk towards my house, continuing the path we were walking moments before. I am about three houses away from my own when I notice a large crowd. I really want to know what's going on so I join the crowd, I can't see anything, "ugh" I push my way through until I reach the front and what I see horrifies me. A peacekeeper is whipping a little boy! I painfully watch three swings when the peace keeper raises his arm for a forth he pauses and says, "THIS WILL TEACH YOU NEVER TO STEAL FROM THE CAPITOL!" The little boy looks up and his eyes are a cobalt blue, they are filled with fear. Then, I realize that Vriska's expression earlier was fear, she had lost hope. I felt scared now, so many questions and realizations are racing through my mind.

"Vriska never told me how many times _her _name was in the bowl"

"Is she that worried about this year?"

"This year will be like all the past ones…. Right? _Right_?!"

A loud smack snapped me back

The peacekeeper had hit the boy once again, on his cheek. It is swelling already and a bright pink. That's when I notice an apple fall from the boys hands. This enrages me, before I know what I am doing I am in between the boy and the peacekeeper.

"An apple. An _APPLE_? YOU HAVE BEEN TORTURING THIS BOY FOR A FUCKING_ APPLE_?!"

"He stole from the capitol! He _deserves_ to be punished! I will **not** hesitate to do the same to _you_! Back away."

I narrow my eyes and turn away. Helping the little boy stand, I walk from the peacekeeper bringing the boy along with me. A woman who was clearly sobbing not moments before, I assume this woman was the boys mother, she scoped him up and showed full gratitude to me and would not stop saying "Thank You so much! Bless you!" I smiled and told her "No problem!" each time. I turn back to the peacekeeper and all of a sudden I am on the ground.

"You should have listened my warning!"

Then,through blurred vision, I see his feet shuffle off and can hear muffled sounds as people leave the scene. I sit up cradling my cheek in my hand and notice my glasses on the ground, broken.

"Great..." I mumble. I pick up the frame and squint, its hard to see but I notice that one of the lenses is missing and the other is cracked. I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder and a soft voice saying:

"It's okay, I will help you"

She stands me up then I see her bend down and pick something up. She grabs my glasses frame from my hand and fumbles with it. I can hardly see what she is doing through my blurred vision but then she puts the frame on my head and I can see again! Although, my right eye has a big crack going across the lenses from the top left corner to the center, I guess I could get used to it, I don't have any spare pairs. Once my vision adjusts I see it is the mother of the little boy is standing in front of me. She grabs my hand and takes me to her house, not a word is spoken between either of us.

"Sit on table, there." she points to an old wooden table, I wonder if it could support my weight. Without any argument I hop on the table and, to my surprise, it holds up nicely. I look at the woman and she seems to be... stirring?

"I make medicine for your cheek, same I made for my dear son, as thanks for saving him," I smile in response and she walks over to me "may sting a little but will make all pain go very soon, and quickens healing process."

I flinch as she rubs my cheek with two fingers, she was right It stings like hell.

"There." She takes the bowl and puts it on the counter, when she comes back most of the stinging has stopped. She examines my cheek and smiles, her gaze shifts to my glasses and her smile fades, "I'm afraid I cannot fix your glasses."

"It's alright!" I jump down, "my cheek no longer stings and I cannot thank you enough for that!" I swoop her up in an unexpected hug and walk out the door, "I need to get ready!"

I run down the street to my house and run in, and find my father is at the bakery. I sigh and run upstairs to get ready for the reaping.

**Thanks for reading and please ignore any stupd spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes! I wubs u! Bai**


	3. Chapter 3

"LET'S GO VRISKA!"  
"CALM DOWN BITCH"  
"WHAT?!"  
"I'LL BE DOWN WHEN IM READY!"  
I look in the mirror at what I have on: a long, strapless, flowing, black dress with a thick, dark gray ribbon tied across the waist, it also had white spiderwebs spreading from the bottom left-hand side to the center of the bottom half. A cobalt blue shawl tied in the front and my hair tied up in a loose pony tail with a cobalt blue ribbon, but the shoes are my favorite part: red boots that go up to my knees, and the dark gray tights tie the look together, in my opinion. I begin putting on lip gloss over my blue lipstick I applied earlier today.  
On my way out I notice an 8-Ball, I get these at the hub for 3 shingles a ball. I pick it up and bring it up to my mouth then whisper "Will Johns name be pulled?" then I wait for the the blue triangle to float up and give its answer... "It is certain" I feel my heart drop and tears start forming in my eyes. Then, I bottle up all my fear and sadness and convert it into rage, I throw the ball across the room and it hits the opposite wall, and shatters. I, then, stomp down stairs.

"Wow, Vriska! I've never seen you look so... so..." Aranea, one of my older sisters, starts. Her face changes from sincere to a smirk "so _girly_." I glare at her. "C'mon! Mindfang already left!"

I walk out the door and flip my pony tail in her face once I pass her.

I reach town square and am pushed to my age group, we used to separate into genders, way back when, but now its by age. I look for john, but don't see him. I do,however, spot Mindfang in the 20 year age group, a couple Quarter Quells ago they raised the age limit, and Aranea in the 17 year age group, that's when I see John coming this way, and gasp.

"John!"

"... hey"

"What happened?!"

John begins to explain what happened to his cheek that is swelling and his cracked glasses. When he finishes explaining I wrap my arms around his hips and he wraps his arms around my waist. I bury my head into his chest and rests his cheek on the top of my head. I want to stay like this forever, I want to stay close to John, I want to hold him and never let go, but I know I can't.

"John I need to tell you something-"

"Welcome District 8 to the 546th annual Hunger Games!"

I am cut off by Roxy Lalonde giving the annual speech, just like every year, drunk, just like every year. Once she starts john and I let go of each other and face the stage Roxy is standing on. He grabs my hand.

I don't get the chance to talk to John because there are peacekeepers everywhere and if they catch us talking during the speech, especially after Johns encounter from earlier today, they will publicly "teach us a lesson" as they say. I am to consumed in my thoughts to actually pay attention to Roxy's speech, until I see her stumble over to the female tribute's bowl. She takes a slip out of the bowl and opens it, she squints trying to read the name then exclaims: "Vriska Serket!" Johns hand squeezes my own, hard. I let go of his hand after giving it a gentle squeeze, and I walk up to the stage. I search the crowd for my siblings and see Aranea's face, pale with fear. Then I find Mindfang who is showing no emotion at all, a study her face and notice her lips quivering and eyes trembling, I smirk to myself then see Roxy squinting at the slip with the boys name and feel the color drain from my body when she reads "John Egbert" I search for John and see his crystal blue eyes filled with fear as he walks up to the stage.

"Okaaayyy shake hands you two!"

John stretches out his hand and I grab it, giving it a squeeze. Then Roxy gestures us offstage and into the separate train cars where we are supposed to get visitors.

Mindfang comes in, I open my mouth to say something but she wraps me up in a hug before I can say anything. She, then, takes off her spider pendant choker and puts it on me.

"Good luck" she says

I grab her hand, "all the luck"

She gives me one last hug before she leaves a minute early than she can, I sigh and they send in Aranea who is a wreck.

"Get a hold of yourself!" I snap. She sniffs then takes a deep breath then grabs me in a full on bear hug.

Then she says a bunch of apologies really quickly, "I'm so so sorry for making you kill mom, I'm sorry for being such a jerk towards you, I'm sorry we tend to ignore you, I'm sorry I teased you and john, I-" I cut her off

"It's okay! All of it! I forgive you!" I can't believe I said that anymore than she can. Then she wishes me good luck and the peacekeepers drag her off. I sit in one of the booths and wait for John to finish receiving guests. Heck I didn't think Mindfang and Aranea would come, let alone anyone else! At that moment Dave Strider walks in.

"John is in the other car" I say flatly

He chuckles and sits across from me, "I know, I was just in there! Am I not allowed to say good bye to you, too?"

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting anyone else"

He moves his head, making me turn around out of curiosity to see what he is looking at, a peacekeeper is signaling times' up. Dave gets up, puts his hand on my shoulder and says "Good luck, Serket" then leaves.

I sigh and Roxy comes in to lead me to the car where John and I will meet our coach.

**Thanks for reading Please review!**


End file.
